five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 7 (Unofficial)
Night 7 is the seventh playable night of Five Nights at Treasure Island. The player can change the A.I. levels of the characters on this night. There are also set challenges that the player can choose from that set the A.I. levels of certain suits. Presets *'The Most Creepypastas': This sets Photo-Negative Mickey and Suicide Mouse's A.I. to 20. *'Ladies Night': This sets Photo-Negative Minnie and Daisy Duck's A.I. to 20, UO's A.I. TO 19, Impure Mouse AI to 18, Min Min to 18 especially Daisy Duck's Body to 20 *'Beheaded': This sets Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, and Goofy's A.I. to 15. *'House of Mouse': This sets Photo-Negative Mickey, Photo-Negative Minnie, impure mouse, Willy Suicide Mouse, and The Face AND ALL MICE OFFICIAL AND UNOFFICIAL'S A.I. to 10. *'Costume Carnival': This sets all of the Suits' A.I. to 20. *'The Team': This sets Oswald's A.I. to 15, God's A.I. to 20, Photo-Negative Mickey's A.I. to 14, and Donald Duck's A.I. to 4. Prizes You can get prizes by winning the presets. *The Most Creepypastas: Suicide Mouse plushie. *Ladies Night: Photo-Negative Minnie bowtie and figure. *Beheaded: Goofy action figure. *House of Mouse: Photo-Negative Mickey plushie. *Costume Carnival: A third star in the menu screen. *50/50/50/50: Office gets fixed. *The Team: Oswald plushie. Presets with Unofficial Characters * Night of the Wolves: This sets Criminal The Wolf's A.I. to 20. * Left and Unfinished: This sets Happy, José "Zé" Carioca, Vanellope Von Schweetz and Panchito's A.I to 15. * Only Classics: This sets José "Zé" Carioca, Pinocho, Panchito and Pete A.I to 20 * Mickey Time: This sets Golden Mickey A.I to 10 and Shadow Mickey A.I to 20 and Terror Mickey to 21 A.I. *50/50/50/50/neutral:pn Mickey,pn Minnie,donalds head and body,daisys head and body, the face,goofys head and body, Oswald, ortensia, suicide mouse, nightmares, phantoms, impure mouse, mick mick, Willy, min min, golden and shadow Mickey, clarabell, humanoids, the visage, Pete. set all hacked at 50 *Opposites: This sets PN Mickey's A.I and Mickey's A.I to 20 *'Modern Times': This sets Stitch's, Vanellope Von Schweetz's, Olaf's, Dipper Pines's, Violet Incredible's, Candlehead's, Wreck-It Ralph's, Fix-It Felix Jr.'s, and Dottie McStuffins's AI to 20. *'Quarter Past Monster': Melynx, Brachydios, Royal Ludroth, Qurupeco, Great Wroggi, Gigginox, Deviljho, Felyne, Tigrex, and Great Baggi. All of their AIs are set to 20. *'Great. Great. Great.': Great Wroggi, and Great Baggi. All of their AIs are set to 20. *'Ailurophobia': Melynx, and Felyne. All of their AIs are set to 20. *'SWAP.ADJ': Sanstrosity and Papalgamate. All of their AIs are set to 20. Prizes *Night Of The Wolves: Criminal The Wolf plushie. *Left and Unfinished: A craft box with a note on it that reads "You can use this to finish them! Love, Anonymous". *Mickey Time: Steamboat Willy playset on the desk. *50/50/50/50: The sign is hung up on the wall. *Opposites: Photo-Negative Mickey bobblehead. *Double Trouble: Conjoined figure. *Modern Times: Toys of Stitch, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Olaf, Dipper Pines, and Violet Incredible on the desk. *Quarter Past Monster: A Vile Fang taken from a Deviljho. *Great. Great. Great.: A mounted Great Jaggi head on the wall. *Ailurophobia: A Paw Pass Ticket taped to your monitor. *SWAP.ADJ: A golden, heart-shaped locket placed in the ashtray. Category:Unofficial Nights Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island